Battle of the Bands
by Level7Gretchen
Summary: After her father left everything went down th drain, her moms getting a new job, but with some unexpected debt, and Kagome has to support the house, teh family, and keep up in school. All she does t help ahs no effect. SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Battle of the Bands  
  
By: Sesshomaru13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Also I don't own any of the songs in  
this story. If I did I wouldn't have to use the library's computer.  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of a head banging on the other side of her wall. ' Right on time' she thought as she rolled out of bed, and got dressed.  
" Time for another boring day of school." Kagome walked out her door and into her brother's. Indeed it was his head banging that woke her. She walked to the other side of the room to a tape recorder. The very sight of this. prison sickened her, but it was a must. Flipping the tape to the other side, and then pressing play.  
The music of Swan Lake filled the room. Sota sprang up and began dancing. Not stupid cute little kid dancing, but breath-taking ballet. The tape should last until Grampa woke up. Then Kagome walked downstairs to see what was for breakfast, if there was any at all. But no Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table clutching a letter.  
  
" Is there something wrong Mom?" Kagome asked searching the coboards for non-existant food. She turned around to comfort her now crying mom. " Come on Mom what is it?" Her mother handed her the letter, and started to cry harder.  
  
" The unemployment ran out. A-and grampa's fund can't support this house and us."  
  
" It's going to be okay Mom, hey I heard Blimpies is hiring."  
  
" Kagome I can't leave Sota alone with grampa. You know that."  
  
" I wasn't talking about you. I meant me." Her mother frowned at this.  
  
" Kagome I told you when your father left us, you would never have to get a job to support us."  
  
" That doesn't really matter now mom. Grampa and Sota need medication, we need food, and the damage Sota does is not always pretty. I'll put in an application in after school. Now I gatta go." Kagome claimed running into the T.V. room. Not really a T.V. room any more. The television was on the ground in three pieces. Picking up her large case off the floor and walking out the door Kagome started to whislte the melody of "Go For It".  
Atleast walking to day was bearable, no rain. But the walk was still a quarter of a mile.  
  
" I still don't know how you can like that song? It winds you in band."  
  
" Correction Shippo my friend, It winds the rest of the low brass section."  
  
" I heard the schools getting new students today."  
  
" Really hope it's not another wind of preps. We need to get to them first before Kikyo. You know who they are?"  
  
" Inuyasha Takahashi, he's in our grade, white hair, golden eyes, plays the sax. he's a half-demon."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" Sesshomaru Takahashi, one grade above, same white hair, golden eyes. The upright string bass, don't have one of those. Full demon." Shippo finishs reading the file.  
  
" Shippo my firend what would I do with out you?"  
  
" Sit at home all night with nothing to do with no friends."  
  
" To true." The walk flew past as they came up to the school. And down the steps to breakfast. Kagome was going to walk down the steps but she was knocked down so Kagome rolled down the steps. " oh god." Kagome cried at the bottom, her case on top. Until it was pulled off by a certin hanyou.  
  
" Hey are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah thank you." ' yes we got to him first!!!' Atleast that's what Kagome thought untill Kikyo wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" Inuyasha this is Kagome the school grunge." Kagome's temper flared. She wasn't a grunge, she just thought for herself, and didn't wear so much make-up she looked like a whore.  
  
"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" Shippo rushed to her for out of the line.  
  
" Oh, and that's Shippo the nerd." Kikyo said with distaste.  
  
" Kikyo I'm sure you'll like the new band teacher." Kikyo faltered. The previous band teacher was one to pick pets, and Kikyo was his favorite.  
  
" What new band teacher?" She asked trying not to sound worried.  
  
" Oh you'll see.. You'll see. Come on Kagome lets go."  
  
" Yes, lets" Kagome said glaring at Kikyo.  
  
Well I know the high school idea is old but I had to do this!!!! Please please review!!! 


	2. MrsSmyth

Chapter two Disclaimer: I do not own Inuysha nor Mr.Vickers he is a living being that I  
very much Respect.  
  
Oh, and I dedicate this fic to Mr.Vickers, Shaunna Carber, and Cat Roberts.  
If your reading this (your probably not) this is to you..  
I thank the people who reviewed  
San San As Herself  
  
And  
Kagome slammed her head on the desk. " Math has got to be the subject from hell." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
" What was that Miss Higurashi?" It was Mrs. Keyes she matched her subject.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said what did you say?" Kagome was about to come up with a believable, yet true excuse, when the bell rang. Mrs. Keyes turned away from Kagome to the rest of the class. " Now remember you must have 30 objectives by the end of the week or you are failing. Class dismissed."  
  
Kagome waited at the door for Shippo. " How many objective do you have?"  
  
" 54, why?"  
  
" I have 11! No offense Shippo but I need a calculator! I need you help!" Kagome cried throwing her arms around Shippo.  
  
" Kagome people are starring, and your going to be late for Language arts if you don't hurry." Shippo stated looking at his watch.  
  
" Fine, I'll see you in band!" Kagome yelled running down the hall to her locker. Throwing her books in and pulling out her black notebook, then running back down the hall. Language arts was Kagome's next best subject next to band. Half the reason was the teacher Mrs. Smyth. She was the best, she believed in creativity, and weirdness. Kagome fit in, in this class. Sliding into her desk just before the bell Kagome took out her S.S.R book. (Silent Sustained Reading)  
  
" Put those down and we'll read after lunch. Now take out your Ode poems, and we'll share them before lunch. Most of the Poems were dull, but Kagome went after Scott and his, Ode to my Playstation. Kagome walked the front of the room. This room was different than the other rooms. The walls were painted blue and the carpet was a sand color, and seashells decorated the walls. Unlike any other room in the school.  
  
" You can start Kagome." And so she did.  
  
" Ode to a Clay Heart  
Katrina molded a heat for me Smooth as a mussel out of it's shell Shaped mud of glory It sits on my shelf Becoming a Pillar to my broken life Tape to my shattered soul A pump to my golden memories I'm not worthy of such a support Like a darkness not worthy enough of it's abyss An ugly picture rejected by it's frame of truth I'm not worthy of such a support I wanted to stop her, bring her back Tie her to the bedpost And watch the ghost forever I don't have what it takes to make it all right Not meritable of such a key Never got to say good-bye The moral of my Ode is You never truly appreciate what you have Until you lose it"  
  
When Kagome was done the class stayed silent, not like all the others. It was to deep for them. Kagome sighed and sat back down.  
  
Lunch A  
  
Crispitos. Disgusting fried tacos dripping in grease. They're not even filled with taco meat, its chicken! Luckily Shippo's aunt worked in the kitchens at the school. (Who is now fighting the crap they feed them) Always had an alternative lunch for her, to day it was a ramen cup.  
  
Kagome sat down at her usual spot, under the tree, and waited for Shippo " Well if it isn't Miss Sensitive. Your Ode sucked." It was Kikyo and her group, Kagura, Yura, Michelle Green, and Megan Wing.  
  
" Well, Kikyo I'm sorry if you think my ode 'sucked', but yours was no better 'Ode to my mini skirt'." Kikyo just glared, then Kagura stood out.  
  
" You're in our spot, bitch."  
  
" You've never sat here before. Hi Kagome." Yes back up was here, and so was Shippo.  
  
" Well it's our spot now." Kagome looked around, and under the rock where she was sitting on.  
  
" I don't see your name on it." If your going to argue with preps, argue in a way they can understand. They all stopped for a moment.  
  
" We don't see your name on it either." As if on que shippo pulled a sticky note pad, and a pen then handed them to Kagome. She scribbled something on it, then held it out for Kikyo to see. It read ' Kagome's and Shippo's spot'.  
  
" You were saying bitch?" This was too much for Kikyo's brain to register. So all she did was stomp away in a huff, and Shippo burst out laughing.  
  
" Did you see the look on her face?!"  
  
" Do you think we confuse her with our big words?" The two were both laughing so hard they didn't notice the guys behind them.  
  
" Hey! Over her I asked you something!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Kikyo said to meet her here so where'd she go." Kagome changed her face, like the British Soldiers at the gates.  
  
" The slut went in that general direction." Kagome said raising her arm stiffly to the side.  
  
" Hey! Kikyo is no slut." Kagome's stiff look fell and was replaced withone of pity and skeptisim.  
  
" I've known her all me life and if her abdomon was a richter scale it would've already broke. Trust me don't get involved with Kikyo. She'll aventually take you heart and dignity and shred it, and then shred those shreds into little shredlits."  
  
" We'll your no better. I've only been here today and I've heard stuff."  
  
" Can you be any more veague Mr.Smith?"  
  
" You and that Kouga-"  
  
" Stop right there! I know what your going to say, and it's un-true and  
  
impossible."  
  
" And how is it impossible!"  
  
" No ten year-old can become erect."  
  
"."  
  
" Any way Inuyasha your bitch went that way." Kagome pointed to the cafiteria.  
  
" So be on your way and pleague us with your presence no more." Shippo , who haden't spoken the whole time, said in a very regal sounding tone.  
  
" Hey, shut up fox."  
  
" I may be a fox, it's better than being a dog." Inuyasha stormed off knowing he was not wanted here. When they couldn't hold it in any more Kagome fell to the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
" They must have mush for brains!"  
  
" Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru?"  
  
" Tis, Hey! Sesshomaru! Wanna come sit with us?!" He looked over to Kagome and Shippo with indifference. Then walked in the other direction.  
  
" It's going to take more that inviting him over to eat with us, Kagome." They sat down and planned a very painful deaths , that would never happen, to all of their enemys.  
  
...  
  
2nd Half of Language Arts  
  
" I've got your odes done so work on your next project while I hand them back." There was a small silence.  
  
" Mrs. Smyth you didn't give us our next project."  
  
" Oh, right I'll give you that right now. Your next project is. to capture sadness in any way shape or form. due in January." The class buzzed. A project assigned in September and due in January it was unheard of. Most went to sleep, others brain stormed. The silence was ended by Kikyo.  
  
" This has to be wrong." She demanded.  
  
" Oh, I assure you it's not."  
  
" But I don't fail things! Why?!"  
  
"First off, There was no 'I'm not worthy, which was required need I remind you."  
  
" That's the point I am worthy!"  
  
" Miss Kikyo please take your seat, of I shall put you in your seat." This was going to be a good year.  
  
.....  
  
Kagome met up with Shippo in the hall way on the way to band.  
  
"Did you get any info on Mr. Vickers?"  
  
" No he knows how to keep hackers out."  
  
" You couldn't get in could you."  
  
"..No Not even my code could get through his fire wall." The noise blast them off hteir feet when they opened the door, a tipical band day.  
  
I thank you San San but if there are any other persons reading plese review and tell me in a vote... Sesshomaru or Inuyasha... who will get Kagome's heart the poles start now! 


	3. Blimpies

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly. ever so sadly I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
I thank those who. didn't review on chapter two  
  
Dracu8u  
Babymar-mar  
  
The polls are off! I have decided it shall be a  
Sesshomaru/Kagome story.  
Enjoy  
  
After getting her music and instrument Kagome sat down in her spot. Shippo just behind her with his drumsticks. A man stepped in front of the class, Mr. Shehan's replacement. He had brown, slightly curly, hair, and rectangle glasses sitting on the end of his nose. He spoke when every one quieted.  
  
" I am Mr. Vickers!" he announced like he was super-man. " I am the new band teacher. And I'm telling you now. if you disrupt my class I'll kick your butts! Now lets take attendance, err Flutes stand up."  
  
As told the Flutes stood. Rin another dear friend of Kagome's was first chair. The Flutes sat down, and the Clarinets stood as well. Then the Bass Clarinet which there were three of. One of the three was a guy, Miroku.  
  
" Now I would like the Oboes to stand." Mr. Vickers didn't know this till now but there was only one Oboe, Naraku Onigumo. He's freaky, creepy, sneaky, and probably a bit sticky, but Kagome didn't want to find that out.  
  
" And I have a good piece that needs a harp, do we have one of those. Can they stand up?" Kikyo didn't look happy at all when she stood, she was still mad about Language Arts, but you have to admit the bitch did deserve it.  
  
"Where's Mr. Shehan?" She demanded.  
  
" He's in Wyoming. judging by that looks of you he's probably glad of it. Sit down and Saxs stand." Kikyo sat down in a huff. No teacher ever did that to her. With out her Father the school wouldn't have enough funding to but Band-Aids. No one defied her.  
  
Kagome could see Inuyasha sitting at the end of the section, cause he was new. And Mr. Vickers went down the line still, trombones, and percussion. " French Horn." no one stood. " You have no French Horn?!" he asked incredulously. " We'll just have to fix that. Baritones." Kagome was the only one to stand, " only one, okay be seated. Now will everyone pull out "All Star"." The whole room seemed to groan. He raised his hands to start. Oh God it sounded horrid, no one played together, and it didn't stop until Mr. Vickers yelled.  
  
" STOP!!!" the room fell silent. " What was that?! My grandma plays better than that and shes 106, lives in a wheelchair, doesn't have any teeth, can't remember her name, and thinks she's a cat!" (Yes people he actually said that. or something close to it) he yelled waving his arms around madly. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good year, or so Kagome thought.  
  
........  
  
Slamming her locker, and hoisting her heavy pack onto her shoulder Kagome headed towards the South exit.  
  
" Working at Blimpies can't be that hard. I mean it's only making sandwiches." Kagome pondered to herself, walking down the high way. There was an advantage to living on the crossroads. Most of all the shops were on the high way or on Main Street. So it was easy to find a job.  
  
The shop was empty except for a few people eating. She walked up to the counter looking for someone who wasn't there.  
  
" Hello can I help you?" Kagome turned around to see a girl, brown hair, which was in a high ponytail, and pink eyeshadow. Also she donned the orange and khaki Blimpies uniform.  
  
" I'm looking for a job."  
  
" Alright, had any other jobs before."  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Any felonies committed?"  
  
" Not yet." Sango paused for a while.  
  
" You're hired."  
  
" What?!" Kagome asked. Not because she didn't hear what Sango said, but because she didn't believe what she said. (My tribute to Lemony Snicket) Kagome could've jumped for joy, she had a job, and they wouldn't go under. " Thanks Sango!" Kagome yelled, enveloping her in a hug.  
  
" You report on Saturday." She choked out, running out of breath.  
  
" Thank you so much!" Kagome dropped Sango like a hot potato, and ran out the door. After getting out the door Kagome exploded into a sprint. By the time she was on her street Kagome was walking, but went into a run once again when she heard, a scream, a crash, and a strange snarling sound. (In that order) Coming from her house.  
  
The kitchen was a mess. Everything was wet, and slick. And her mom was on the floor with the table in her lap looking pale, and Souta was snarling and jumping at the ceiling fan, which Buyou was clinging to.  
  
" Souta!" Kagome screamed grabbing Souta around the waist, and pulling the now thrashing Souta to his room. After coming back into the kitchen Kagome pulled the table off her mother so she could stand. " Are you okay mom?" she asked worried, her mom looked sick.  
  
" I'm fine I just need to rest for little bit, you go to bed I'll clean up." Kagome gave her mom a sad smile, and shook her head. Her mom always did this, putting other things before herself.  
  
" No, you should go to bed, I'll clean up." Kagome told her mom helping her up.  
  
" How'd the interview go?"  
  
" I report Saturday, at 10:00."  
  
" That's good." Kagome's mom said just falling asleep on the couch, which was now her bed. Since her room had a whole in the ceiling for Souta's last accident, somehow he got in the attic. Kagome smiled down at her sleeping mother, how she loved her. If Kagome were ever to lose her. it was unthinkable.  
  
It was only deep into the night between homework, and the kitchen was Kagome able to sleep. But even then it was denied. There was a distant thump, thump, thump. Against the wall, from the other side, but that was expected.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The on the other hand was not. The sound of wood splintering, and the slight twist of metal. Kagome rushed out into the hall to see Souta lurk out of his doorway, his door halfway on the floor in pieces. Her eyes widened as she saw him crawling towards the kitchen  
  
Once again Kagome picked him up, and dropped him onto his mattress on the floor. The music once again filled the room; this time it was low tuned jazz. Souta's eyelids drooped, and a little drool fell from the corner of his mouth. He looked stoned. Kagome looked to the clock in the hall; it read 3:48 A.M.  
  
" Souta this isn't fair." Kagome complained. She couldn't just leave him without a door. He would get out and hurt himself. Walking to the kitchen to get a screwdriver Kagome decided it best if Souta had her door.  
  
When one is taking off a door, and putting it in another frame it is best to know how. The twisted broken door in Souta's frame was easy enough to take off, but her door was the trick. Going up on tipi toes Kagome undid the top screws, and with much effort removed the door from the frame. Wriggling into the hall her hands gripping the top of the door, her feet on each side of the bottom. If you would've been watching it would've looked like she was going to mold herself into the door.  
  
With a small epp Kagome fell back taking the door with her. Much of her effort was spend getting the door off her. With her nose flat and her chest hurting Kagome went to the kitchen to make some coffee, this was going to be a long night.  
  
Three cups of coffee and many, many bruises later Kagome laid down just as she shut her eyes the alarm went off. Kagome groaned starring at the empty space that used to be her door. No supper, no sleep, no peace. Changing from her meager PJs and into her- actually it used to be her fathers uniform.  
  
Skirts were stupid, they were too short, and identified you as a small school girl. And boys uniforms were cheaper anyway. (I think)  
  
............  
  
" Alright class!" Mr. Vickers greated. " In five months we'll be going to contest, and the music I have for is, well heheeh no easy!" The class groaned, last period was supposed to be easy. " No everyone pull out. Ashford Celebration."  
  
Mr. Vickers the music wasn't easy, Kagome smirked. Give her three nights alone with it, and it would be pie. Shippo though, his hands were mush by the end of the period. Kagome got herself lost in the rhythms, and melodies, she didn't even know it was time to leave.  
  
Packing it all up Kagome took her akward brown case in hand and proceeded to leave the room, only to be stopped by Mr. Vickers.  
  
" Kagome let me see you arm." Kagome shifted in place.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I could see it from the front of the room." He claimed taking her arm in his hands. Lightly inspecting the bruises. " What happened?" She pulled her arm back, and answered.  
  
" I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
" If somethings going on at home, then-"  
  
" A door fell on me." she snapped. It wasn't a lie.  
  
" That's okay if you don't want to say." That's right no body had to know about Souta. All he needed was Kagome, His mom, and Gramps. Kagome lied to herself, walking out the door.  
  
Sorry that took awhile! But please do review! Please? I'm telling you this fic is going to go places. So please review. Tell a friend, and have them tell a friend please. 


End file.
